


Une situation fort amusante

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark, Denial, Gen, Humor, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin est curieux sur les intentions de Luppi à l'encontre de Grimmjow. A quel point le déteste-t-il, exactement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une situation fort amusante

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 26. Cadeau pour Sakoni.

"Bonjouuuur !"

Gin est comme un scorpion dans le désert ou une pensée perverse dans l'esprit. Il s'approche sans se laisser repérer, mais une fois qu'il est là, obsédant, il est impossible de s'en détourner.

"Bonjour !" répond Rupi, un grand sourire épanoui à ses lèvres, pour ne pas être en reste.

Il y a une part de lui qui se dit que manifester moins de contentement de voir Gin que l'inverse serait classer leurs rencontres dans les victoires de l'ancien shinigami.

Et puis une autre part qui a juste une certaine affection pour les scorpions et les pensées perverses.

Gin s'installe à côté de lui. "On observe ce cher Grimmjow ?"

"Ooh ! Est-ce si facile à deviner ? Je m'étais suffisamment éloigné de lui, pourtant. A votre avis, sa puissance est-elle si basse qu'il ne s'en rende même pas compte ? Ou a-t-il peur de réagir et de me défier ?"

"Serait-il capable de te négliger à ce point ? Tu pourrais bien faire le premier pas, alors !"

"C'est vrai. Mais après la première fois, ou les dix premières fois, quand il est bien établi que je suis le plus fort, ce n'est plus amusant..." Rupi marque une pause, qu'il conclut d'un grand sourire "Disons, un tout petit peu moins amusant. Cela supporte mieux de prendre des pauses, pour pouvoir observer à quel point il se sent mal, avec ce bras en moins, cet air abattu, et toute sa vie qui, en règle générale, tourne au cauchemar même quand je ne suis plus juste à côté pour le lui rappeler !"

"N'est-ce pas ? A ton avis, est-ce si nouveau ? Ou a-t-il toujours été indigne d'être un Espada ?"

"Il _était_ fort ! Très fort !" s'exclame Rupi. Il n'aime pas ce genre d'insinuations. C'est sa force à lui qu'on attaque, quand il était écrasé par la puissance de Grimmjow, avant. C'est la valeur de son triomphe qu'on diminue. C'est toute l'ampleur de la chute de l'ancien Numéro Six que l'on minimise. Accessoirement, ce n'est pas vrai, même si ce point n'est pas un problème en soi.

"Tu dois avoir raison." élude Gin. "Quelle déchéance, vraiment... Déjà, ceux qu'il terrorisait tournent autour de lui pour le faire payer..." 

Rupi ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un oeil. Non, personne, pour l'instant.

"Je parlais en général." continue Gin, qui l'a très bien remarqué. 

"He, il n'est pas faible à ce point !" s'exclame Rupi. "Il peut toujours gérer la vermine lui-même!"

"Oh, un compliment de ta part ! Je n'aurais pas cru !"

"Il n'y aurait pas de mérite à le battre, s'il était si nul..."

"Très vrai ! Il faudrait vraiment, pour qu'il ait des ennuis, que quelqu'un de fort s'occupe de son cas. Quelqu'un d'autre que toi, évidemment." 

"Qu'ils essaient !" grogne Rupi, sans réfléchir. C'était peut-être une menace, un "je pourrais le faire", "je pourrais trouver des gens pour le faire." Mais, si avoir peur de Gin semble être une réaction évidente, pour ce que Rupi en sait cela n'a jamais protégé personne, alors il préfère laisser ce genre de remarques glisser sur lui, répondre avec toutes les apparences de la tranquillité, respectueux mais pas trop.

Faire comme s'il trouvait ces suggestions amusantes, ce qui est d'autant plus facile que, plus souvent qu'à leur tour, elles sont réellement amusantes.

Si elles ébranlent quelque chose en lui, c'est si profondément que même lui ne s'en rend pas compte.

"Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de le voir deux fois plus contrarié ?" continue Gin.

"Ah, Ichimaru-san, vous me sous-estimez ! Je suis bien assez contrariant pour deux, et pire encore !"

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit. "Oui, tu as ce genre de don. As-tu déjà réellement imaginé ce que c'était d'être à sa place ? Un ancien Espada, réduit à ça ? Je me le demande, ne vois-tu les choses que de ton côté, ou prends-tu pleine mesure de son humiliation et de sa haine ?"

Encore une fois, cela pourrait être une menace, leurs rôles ne sont pas éternels, mais Rupi choisit de l'ignorer, se concentrant surtout sur l'offense qu'il y voit. "Vous me parlez de _compassion_ ?"

"Oh non, je n'aime pas parler des sujets que je connais mal. Mais on profite tellement mieux du malheur des autres quand on peut se l'imaginer, dans les détails !"

Oh, oui, vu comme ça, bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal. Rupi se détend imperceptiblement.

"D'après mon impression, c'est toi qui en as parlé."

Rupi hausse les épaules "Et alors ?"

"Et alors, n'est-ce pas un moment étrange, juste après avoir quasiment avoué que tu serais capable de le protéger ?"

C'est une interprétation fausse, complètement absurde, et Rupi ne peut pas faire autre chose que d'en rire, un rire long et forcé.

Mais Gin ne semble pas convaincu. "Tu l'aimes bien." ajoute-t-il en souriant toujours. Un sourire moqueur, peut-être même dangereux.

"Je le déteste." corrige Rupi, cette fois sans rire, comme si cette interprétation fausse était un réel problème, pour une fois. "Je veux juste lui faire du mal. Mais justement, c'est parce que je le hais ! Parce que je veux être celui qui lui fera le plus de mal ! C'est tout le contraire !"

C'est Gin qui éclate de rire, cette fois.

"Tu veux le faire souffrir, donc... Comme si cela avait jamais été incompatible..."

Le rire de Gin est chaotique, heurté, dérangeant même pour Rupi. Ses paroles semblent presque porter le poids de la sincérité, et d'autres choses encore plus dangereuses. L'Espada a un frémissement de malaise.

Il veut oublier Gin, se concentrer de nouveau sur Grimmjow ; et il veut tout sauf cela, pas en ce moment.

Finalement, il rit aussi, d'un rire aigu et un peu douloureux ; et il voudrait aussi que les éclats puissent transpercer ceux qui l'entourent, trancher les âmes et les mettre à nu, pour son plaisir et sa vengeance, mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas capable de ça.


End file.
